


Neverwinter University

by DisharmonicVoices



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Graphic kissing, I'm gonna get stuff wrong and you have to accept that, Multi, a college au written by someone whos never been to college, everybodys here, loose plot, some nsfw may occur, trying to stay true to original world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 01:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisharmonicVoices/pseuds/DisharmonicVoices
Summary: It's time for the Tres Horny Boys, and the entirety of everyone from The Adventure Zone; Balance to head off to college. new faces abound, relationships are formed and broken, and a Lich just might be hiding out in the staff break room.





	Neverwinter University

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on Wormy-Business on Tumblr if you have any questions or comments. This is gonna be a challenge for me but I'm gonna try to update regularly, something I've never really done. I have a loose idea for the plot, but chances are that's gonna fall to the wayside, oops! Anyways, have fun reading!

“Well bro, here we are, the next four to six years of our lives.” Lup chimed as her boyfriend drew their carriage-like wagon to a stop. Taako stared out the window and stretched his arms out. 

“Yeah, I mean at least it looks nicer than NHS.”

“Honestly,” came Barry’s voice as he unhooked the covered wagon’s door and let it come open. “Any place looks better than ol’ Neverwinter High.”

Taako surveyed his new, unfamiliar surroundings as he stepped down off the wagon, followed by his twin sister. The main building was massive, and made mostly out of stone. The building had been a castle before it was a university, and thus prided itself on maintaining that aesthetic. The new buildings stood out starkly, however. They were large contemporary dorm buildings that faced each other, neither marked much aside from being labeled the east and west dorms. He could also see the hint of a temple peaking its high pointed roof between the space of the actual university and the western dormitory. Taako was thankful he and Lup would be housed on the same floor, even if they weren’t roommates. He hated being away from his sister for too long, since he’d spent his entire life with her. Barry was going to be on the same floor with them, which wasn’t surprising as he and Lup had become nearly inseparable since they started dating their junior year of highschool. It was going to be somewhat of a relief having familiar faces so close to him, but he knew plenty more were either on their way or had already shambled onto campus; there were only two major universities this side of Faerûn after all. But searching through the crowd could wait, Taako wanted to see what his dorm looked like and figure out who his roommate was going to be. Lup and Barry were carrying two bags each, but Taako scoffed and casted levitate on both of his bags, as to avoid having to do any actual physical labor.

“Oh god!” Taako whined as the three entered through the doors of the eastern dorm. Lup didn’t see immediately what he was whining about, all she saw was that the place looked nicer than she had expected. 

“What?” she asked, still unsure of what her brother was complaining about this time.

“Look!” He said in the same tone of voice, pointing his wand  towards an elevator.

“Well I’ll be damned, even this place is getting an upgrade.”

“Uh, if you really wanna call it that. I don’t get the deal with elevators, I can go up without walking too it’s called magic!”

“Taako, I will never understand why you’re so against elevators.” Barry noted, standing behind the twins.

“They’re overrated!” Taako exclaimed as he huffed and marched towards the stairs. 

Lup chuckled as she followed her brother up the stairs to the third floor of the building, where they all were going to be situated. Taako glanced over the floor’s room listing, and turned to face Barry.

“You’re the RA?” He asked, a gleeful smile jumping onto his cheeks.

“Oh, uh, yeah! So, I’ll be the one laying down the rules and-” He was cut off by the elf, who in his excitement, dropped the levitation spell he’d been maintaining, causing his bags to drop to the floor.

“This is perfect! Sorry kemosabe but you’re not going to be able to stop me from doing anything I want!” and with that he was off to his dorm, the second room on the left side of the hall. He poked his head in, seeing a bare living area with a small kitchen area, a door to a bathroom, and two closed bedroom doors.

“Uh, hello?” He called out as he set his two bags on the floor that he ha carried in from the hall. He checked both rooms, and both were empty. Taako grinned as he grabbed his bags and marched into the larger of the two rooms. He got there first, so it was his right to take whichever room he wanted. He was about to start moving his clothes from his luggage into the closet when he heard a sound come from the lobby that he recognized immediately as coming from Carey Fangbattle. He got up and walked back out into the hall to watch what was going on.

“Carey? No way!” His sister’s excited voice came from inside a dorm room with an open door, so he moved to allow himself to look inside.

“I knew this was gonna be fun!” The blue dragonborn looked like she could hardly contain her excitement, her feet stomping on the ground and shaking her hands back and forth.

“How touching.” Taako teased when the two girls hugged, gaining the attention of both women.

“Taako! You’re on this floor too?! We are gonna have the best floor parties!”

“Not if I have anything to say about it.” Barry grumbled, now leaning on the doorframe of his dorm room which sat at the end of the hall.

Carey looked at him, grinned, and then looked back at Taako. “Like I said, best floor parties,  _ ever! _ ” 

Lup waved her hand, and the door of her dorm shut. She stuck her tongue out at her brother as it closed, an he did the same back. As he was turning to go back into his dorm he saw a half elf who he was pretty sure he recognized from high school, but then again he might have been totally wrong. The guy looked like he hadn’t slept in days, and he was wearing a stupid hat with a feather in it, and a he was carrying a single bag of luggage and a carrying case for some kind of instrument. He walked down the hall, and stopped in front of Barry.

“Hey, I’m Barry, guess we’re gonna be roommates!”

“Yeah, cool. I’m Johann. We, uh, we went to highschool together. You know that, right?”

Barry’s rounded cheeks turned a glaring shade of red, a clear indicator that  _ no _ , he did  _ not _ know that. “Oh, yeah! I knew you had a familiar face!”

Johann. Was that name familiar? Who cared. Taako was about to slip back into his room when he heard someone call him from across the hall.

“What’s up, flip wiz?” It was Killian, who was leaning against the doorframe of her dorm, her square frame nearly taking up the entire space. 

“Flip wizard” was a nickname that Taako had earned somewhere along the way in high school, mainly due to the fact he was very dextrous and incredibly agile.

“Not much, waiting for someone new to come around. Like I get it, you know? A lot of people I know but can’t there be someone I don’t know for a change?” He complained as he turned to face the orc.

Killian shrugged her shoulders. “Beats me, man. Hey, is Maggie here yet? Carey was talking the whole way about how when she saw him she was totally gonna sneak up on him and jump on his back.”

Taako’s ears picked up and a giddy smile drew across his face. “Now  _ that’s _ something I need to see!”

“Let’s go find him then!” Taako jumped when he heard Carey’s voice come from behind him, and he whipped around as her girlfriend burst out laughing. 

“Okay, never do that to me again, you nearly gave me a heart attack!” He shouted, now hearing Lup’s laughter from behind him as well.

The four of them, five once Barry had caught up, all walked their way out to the field after Taako adamantly refused to take the elevator. He’d be damned if he was about to start telling people about the weird dreams he’d been having lately that included elevators and vines. Even more people were milling about now, which would make it difficult to spot even Magnus. Faces were rushing past an not giving anyone enough time to figure out who they belonged to, but Taako managed to pick out a few that stuck out. Two drow who held a parasol over their heads, shielding their sensitive eyes as they rushed towards the eastern dorm building, a young country-looking girl who appeared overwhelmed, a red headed guy carrying too many books for one person to handle scampering towards the western dorm, and one guy who was standing in the middle of the chaos looking stoned out of his mind with his hand half stuck in a pringles can, and then a voice, broad and chesty, cut through the crowd. 

“Jules!” The group followed the sturdy figure of Magnus’s girlfriend as she ran towards him and he picked her up and swung her around, nearly taking out the half elf who was standing a little too close. “I’ve missed you!” Magnus exclaimed as he kissed her, and set both of her feet back on the ground. 

“Oh, you know I missed you too, big guy.” Julia teased, pressing her finger lightly to the tip of his nose. 

“Gotcha!” Carey exclaimed, having successfully snuck up on her friend and jumped onto his back, though amidst the chaos sneaking wasn’t a particularly difficult feat. Magnus laughed, turning his head to look at her. 

“Carey! And Killian, and wow, hey you guys!” Magnus waved to his other friends as the dragonborn hopped off his back. As she was walking away Magnus quickly checked his pockets and then grabbed her wrist. “Carey.” He said in a higher tone. “Give it back.” He extended his other hand and watched as Carey put something into his palm. As he brought his hand a little closer to his face in confusion, the small round object exploded into a cloud of smoke, eliciting laughter from the lizard-like woman, who swung around to drop Magnus’s wallet back into his pocket and then off to her girlfriend’s arms.

“You gotta keep your eye on your stuff, Maggie.” She teased, her tail swishing as she nestled herself under Killian’s arm, leaving Magnus and Julia to wave the smoke away.

Taako and Lup were both snickering, and Lup high-fived the dragonborn when she got back to their small friend circle. Lup was about to compliment Carey when she was cut off by a different familiar voice.

“Fellas! Hey fellas!” A dwarf with a short-ish beard (short as far as dwarven beards go) and a prosthetic arm bounded up to them. “Wow, it’s so great to see you all again!”

“Hi Merle.” Taako spoke and waved as Magnus picked up the smaller man and noogied him once the smoke from Carey’s bomb had cleared

“It’s been too long!” He exclaimed, putting him back down.

“I know, I know. I was doing spiritual stuff all summer so my dad took my stone of farspeech away. But hey, I got it back, and hey guess what else! I get to room with Davenport!”

“Oh, that’s great. You two really mesh well, that’s good.” Taako said, brushing his whitish blonde hair over his shoulder.

“I’m pretty psyched, I’ve got Avi and we’re gonna fucking party dudes!” Magnus gave powerful high-fives to both men. “What about you, T? Who are you with?”

The elf shrugged, playing lazily with his wand. “I don’t know, the dorm was empty when I got there, so I got the good bed.” 

“You didn’t check the registry?” Merle asked. In all honesty, Taako hadn’t really thought to check the registry, but it wasn’t like he was about to tell anyone that.

“You gotta keep a little mystery going in your life, you know?” 

Lup, who had gotten caught up in conversation with Carey, Killian, and Julia, was now tugging at her brother’s sleeve. “Hey, Taako? It looks like we’ve got competition.”

She lead his gaze towards two stunning elves, dressed in gaudy, flashy clothes who were walking in sync with two animated mannequins carrying their luggage for them towards the center of the school yard. Taako, a fire igniting inside of himself, flipped his hair, straightened out his handmade hat, and began strutting with his sister in sync towards the other two.

“Well, I’ve been asking for new faces all day, thank god they were good looking.” Taako started the conversation as he and his sister stopped in front of the two elves. The pair looked at Lup and Taako, looked at each other, and grinned. 

“Well I could definitely say the same thing.” The male elf spoke with a smirk drawn across his face. “Your hat is stunning, I have to say.”

Taako winked, pulling it down slightly to show the way the sun bounced off the rim. “Thank you, I made it myself. And honestly? Your shoes? I’m loving them right now.”

“Thank you, they were expensive.” The foursome shared a laugh, and the female elf extended her hand out to Lup. 

“I’m Lydia.” She said with a smile.

“Edward.” The male elf introduced himself to Taako.

Lup shook Lydia’s hand, drawing her own smile. “Lup.”

Taako and Edward’s handshake was a it more refined than the girls’ was. “Taako. We sorta know the place, we’ve been here for like an hour, and you two look lost.”

“Well, we’re both set up in the east dorm, the third floor.” Lydia stated, taking her hand back and shifting her weight to one side.

“No shit? So are we. Come on, we already know most of the people on the floor.” Lup said, already walking towards the building with the other three following behind. 

“Edward, tell me, are you in room 33?” Taako asked, which made Edward’s ears face upwards more.

“I am, actually. Why do you ask?”

Taako looked relieved, but was also inwardly somewhat upset. He and Lup  _ had _ to outfab these two new elves, and now he was sharing a room with one of them?

“Oh that’s crazy! We’re totally roommates!” Taako exclaimed, arms raised out to the sky.

“That’s perfect!” Edward proclaimed, following Taako into the dorm room once they had gotten to the floor. 

“So, what are you majoring in?” Taako shouted from across the dorm as he and Edward were both setting up their closets in their respective rooms.

“Fashion design, obv. Lydia and I both are. What about you and your sister?”

“Culinary arts for me.” Taako called back. “And my sister is going for mechanical engineering. Oh, hold on bubeleh my sissy wants to talk.” Taako said as he saw his stone of farspeech light up. He picked it off his bedside table, and raised it up. “You’re go for Taako.”

“Meet us back in the courtyard, it’s  _ Raven! _ ”

“Sorry kemosabe, I gotta blink my high school teacher is here for some reason and I gotta get the tea.” And with that Taako casted Blink, shifting him into the ethereal plane where he could move faster to the courtyard, blinking back into the material plane next to his sister. And sure as hell there she stood, Ms. Raven. She was wearing a long black dress that trailed into the grass behind her, a murder of crows sitting upon tree branches all around her, and in front of her a young man who shared her same dark complexion, his face somewhat broad and very,  _ very _ handsome. 

“Taako.” Lup said, waving her hand in front of her brother’s face. “You’re ogling.”

“I’m not!” He protested as he smacked her hands away, watching as Ms. Raven kneeled next to the young man, looked like she whispered something to him, and with a snap was surrounded by black fog and was gone. The young man picked a large bag off of the ground and began walking, looking down at a paper he was holding. Taako straightened his robes off, dusted off his shorts, and walked right up to him.

“Hi there, handsome.” He started, making the man look up. “I’m Taako. I know your mom, she taught me in high school.”

“O-oh, yeah, she taught at Neverwinter High. Uh, I’m Kravitz, it’s nice to meet you.”

Taako grinned, biting his lip as he shook his hand. It was cold,  _ very _ cold. 

“Oh, boy howdy that is a clammy one. No worries! What’s your dorm? I’ll show you around.” 

With a blush creeping onto his face, Kravitz cleared his throat. “Uh, the western dorm, fourth floor.” 

“Perfect!” Taako clapped his hands together. “It’s over here. Hey Mags?” He called, now shouting to Magnus, interrupting the conversation he was having with Avi. Magnus excused himself and hustle over to the two. 

“Hail and well met!” Magnus grinned, holding his hand out to Kravitz. “My name is Magnus, and your mom scares me!”

Kravitz laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck as he shook hands with Magnus. “Kravitz Raven.” He said, a bit more softer now. 

“Maggie he’s sharing a floor with you, I believe. West dorm, fourth floor?” Taako inquired.

“Yeah, that’s us! C’mon bud, we’ll walk you there.”

Kravitz followed the two, Taako smiling at him the whole time. 

“And let’s see, looks like this is your room.” Magnus smiled, stopping in front of a dorm, his smile turning down. “Ooh, Taako that’s gotta be awkward.”

Taako looked up and saw what name was labeled next to the door under Kravitz’s, and then he walked out of his room.

“Oh, Sazed, it’s nice to see you.” Taako looked away from him immediately, and Sazed scoffed. 

“No it’s not.” He pushed his way past the group, and Taako tensed up, hands curled into fists as his sides. 

“I have to go.” Taako blinked back into the ethereal plane and got as far away from Sazed’s dorm as he possibly could until the spell wore off. If his new crush was going to be rooming with his ex-boyfriend, this year was turning out to be a hell of a ride.

**Author's Note:**

> You get bonus points if you can figure out who all the characters Taako sees are. Two of them should be obvious.


End file.
